fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Adorabeezle's Promise
Adorabeezle's Promise is the eighth short of Sugar Rush Speedway's 16 Sweet Years Transcript *Mr. Litwak: This summer, Sugar Rush was very busy. Holiday makers love the sight see. When the weather is fine, there's no better place to visit. Some people like to go to the mountains. Others like the valleys. Children love the seaside. One morning, Vanellope was puffing in the Candy Kart along the line that runs by the coast. Her pit crew was helping candy children going to the beach. Everyone was happy. Adorabeezle was taking some ice cream cars at the Harbour. *Adorabeezle: Hello, Vanellope. You look cheerful. I wish I can take candy children today instead of ice cream. *Vanellope: They're in Mr. Buttercup's Sunday school. *Mr. Litwak: Explained Vanellope. *Vanellope: I'm busy this evening, but the marshmallows say I can ask you to take the children home. *Adorabeezle: Of course I will. *Mr. Litwak: Promised Adorabeezle. Later, Adorabeezle saw Nougetsia. *Nougetsia: Sorry, Adorabeezle. Can't talk. I'm on high alert. *Adorabbezle: Why? *Nougetsia: Bad weather's due. My help's always needed. Might how you go, Adorabeezle. *Adorabeezle: Huh. *Mr. Litwak: Huffed Adorabeezle. *Adorabeezle: As long I got roads to run on, I can go anywhere and any weather anyhow. Goodbye. *Mr. Litwak: She set off for the Sugar Beach. It was a beautiful day, but Torvald was worried. *Torvald: Be careful. *Mr. Litwak: She warned. *Torvald: There's a storm coming. *Adorabeezle: A promise is a promise. *Mr. Litwak: Thought Adorabeezle. *Adorabeezle: No matter what the weather. *Mr. Litwak: The children had a lovely day, but by tea time, dark clouds loomed ahead. Vanellope's pit crew was glad when Adorabeezle arrived. She was just in time. The rain streamed down Adorabeezle's Ice Rocket. *Adorabeezle: Ugh! *Mr. Litwak: She shivered and thought of her nice dry home. Adorabeezle struggled on past coastal villages and into the countryside. The lemonade river was rising fast. *Adorabeezle: I wish I could see, I wish I could see! *Mr. Litwak: Complained Adorabeezle as she battled against the rain. More trouble lay ahead. *Adorabeezle: Oh! *Mr. Litwak: Hissed Adorabeezle. *Adorabeezle: The water's melting my kart! *Mr. Litwak: Adorabeezle's male and female pit crew members had to find some more ice. *Green and White Peppermint: I'll have some of your shaved ice, please. *Mr. Litwak: Said the male member to the snow cone salesman. *Snow cone Salesman: I only shaved the ice this morning. *Mr. Litwak: Grumbled the Snow cone salesman and he still help. Soon, Adorabeezle's kart was getting fixed. She felt cool and comfortable again. Then she saw Nougetsia. *Adorabeezle: Oh dear. *Mr. Litwak: Thought Adorabeezle. *Adorabeezle: Nougetsia's coming to laugh at me. *Mr. Litwak: Something floated onto Adorabeezle's head. *Adorabeezle: Ow! *Mr. Litwak: Explained Adorabeezle. *Adorabeezle: She needed throw things. *Red and White Peppermint: It's a parachute! *Mr. Litwak: Laughed the female member. *Red and White Peppermint: Nougetsia's dropping hot drinks from us. *Adorabeezle: Thank you, sister. *Mr. Litwak: Whistled Adorabeezle. *Nougetsia: Good to be at service. *Mr. Litwak: Replied Nougetsia as buzzed away. The water lapped Adorabeezle's kart's wheels. Adorabeezle's kart was melting again, but she plunged bravely on. *Adorabeezle: I promised. *Mr. Litwak: She panted. *Adorabeezle: I promised. *Mr. Litwak: She meant one more big effort, and at last exhausted by triumph, she brought the people home. *Vanellope: Well done, Adorabeezle! *Mr. Litwak: Cheered Vanellope. *Vanellope: You kept your promise, dispite everything! *Mr. Litwak: Taffyta Muttonfudge arrived with Nougetsia. First, she thanked the people, then Adorabeezle. *Taffyta: Nougetsia told me you are a wizard. She said she can beat you at somethings, but not a been on submarine. I don't know what you get onto sometimes, but I do know that you're a really useful racer. *Adorabeezle: Oh Taffyta. *Mr. Litwak: Whispered Adorabeezle happily.